ttc_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Queen Cicada
Queen Cicada Name Queen Cicada, but prefers to be called Cicada, except by enemies. Gender Female Relation to Royalty Though she was raised by non-royal parents, her real mother was the tyrannical Queen Mantis. Her father was unknown. She overthrew the Queen but lost her mate in doing so. Personality Cunning and deceiving. She tries to be kind and unintimidating but generally fails. At heart, she's a good dragon, but she's driven by her past in her decisions (like wOrLd DoMiNaTiOn) Tbh, you can't blame her. She lost her mate, her adoptive parents, her home, and... everything. She relies on her magic and intelligence than pure strength, but she does have a stinger-ended tail. Generally, she tries to be peaceful (Abalone suggested a war) but normally fails. She lets herself drown in her own misery. She's pretty good at pretending and is fine with lying as long as it keeps herself and those that she takes onto herself to protect, such as her daughter Lantern and adoptive son Falcon's Feather. Cicada worries way too much, which prevents her from making smart choices sometimes. Appearance Extremely pale grey-gold scales. They used to be a beautiful sun-gold color that shone brightly but as the result of a failed soul spell, they dull every time that she uses her magic. She also has neat silver stripes and sharp spines along her back. Her eyes are dark emerald green, and her claws and teeth are blindingly white and end sharply. Her muzzle has a long scar across it, making her breathe kind of raspingly. The scar was given when she was battling Mantis. As punishment for not being able to save Gem, her mate, she enchanted the scar never to heal. She speaks in a kind of soft tone that can be menacing when she wants it to be. Generally, she is unadorned since she doesn't like to remember the price she paid to become the Queen of Pantala. If she must, however, she wears an unobtrusive ruby amulet. Most dragons assume that she is not the Queen if they haven't met her before. Tribe HiveWing. However, she mated SilkWing and is the Queen of the HiveWings, LeafWings, and SilkWings. Powers Extremely powerful animus. She's probably the most powerful dragon in the RP universe- she's one of the rare animus dragons and the ruler of three tribes. Backstory Summary FOR THE WHOLE STORY, GO TO https://scratch.mit.edu/studios/5958896/ Basically, Cicada was raised thinking that she was a normal dragonet who would be loyal to her queen and have an average life. However she couldn't have been more wrong. The queen started to slowly rip everything she knew away from her- first, her father was killed, and then her mother was thrown in prison. Then the queen started to come for Cicada. Not knowing what to do, she fled. However, a SilkWing called Gem tagged along with her. He blamed her for his parents' deaths- which had actually been caused by Mantis. Cicada convinced Gem of this, but, not believing the HiveWing one bit, Gem followed her to a cavern that she was taking cover in. Cicada tried to make him go, but he stubbornly stayed. Five years later, they were full-grown dragons. They tried to kill Mantis but accidentally brought down Mantis's daughter, Dragonfly. Gem and Cicada fled, terrified at what they had done. A year later, HiveWing soldiers found them. Cicada hid, but Gem didn't get out of the way in time. Cicada realized that she wasn't discovered only because of something strange. She used her animus magic- unintentionally- to make the soldiers let Gem go. They did, which scared Cicada. Gem made her never use her magic again, and she didn't- until later that moon when she used it to rescue a SkyWing dragonet- Falcon. Gem and Cicada raised him together. They became mates and raised Falcon together. A few years later, they discovered a DustWing sheltering nearby. She explained that her name was Rubble and that she needed Falcon's help. Cicada, of course, refused. However, Falcon and Gem secretly agreed to Rubble's offer. Rubble told them that they had to help her kill Ruin, her brother, who had exiled her. Gem was disgusted at the idea, but Falcon agreed, looking for a chance to prove himself to Cicada. Rubble took them to the DustWings' island, Ka'Lepo. They tried to assassinate Ruin, but he was stronger than Rubble expected, and Gem and Falcon retreated, leaving Rubble at the mercy of Ruin. She was exiled again since Ruin couldn't see his sister killed. However, he didn't forget Gem or Falcon. Ruin plotted with Mantis and they killed Gem. Driven by rage, Cicada killed Mantis in a duel. She raised her and Gem's daughter, Lantern, by herself with only the almost useless advice from Falcon. Category:Characters